Story: Marshall to the Rescue: Chapter 3: The Storm and Trapped Pups
Chapter 3: The Storm and Trapped Pups *Warning: This chapter includes fire, trees falling and other stuff. Read with caution.* Meanwhile, Skye was flying her helicopter near the woods to try and find Chase and Zuma. Eventually, she found them, and flew down low so she could talk to them. "Chase! Zuma! Can you hear me?!" Skye called out from above. "Skye! We're heading back to The Lookout!" Chase replied back, even though he had to yell so Skye could hear him. "Okay, Chase,but get Zuma to the bay! Rocky fell into the water and he needs rescuing!" Skye yelled back in reply. Chase and Zuma nodded to each other before turning their attention to Skye again. "Lead the way, Skye!" Zuma yelled back to her. "Okay. Just follow me out of the- AHHHHHHHHHH!" Skye screamed as a big gust of wind made her start to loose control of her helicopter. She flew this way and that, screaming while trying to maintain control. Suddenly, her helicopter flew downwards towards the trees and crashed into a big tree that was just a few feet away from Chase and Zuma. The pink propeller came to a stop as it got stuck in the tree branches. Now, Skye was in her helicopter, high up in the trees, and had no way of getting down. "Skye! Are you okay?!" Chase asked in what sounded like a panicked shout. He was deeply worried about Skye. "I'm fine. Just get Ryder, and hurry!" Skye replied. Chase and Zuma then started running to go get help, but just as began running, lightning struck a tree causing it to fall down. Tree was falling sideways towards the two pups, so they turned around and ran in the opposite direction. They ran until they stopped at a very big boulder in front of them. They looked back, and saw that the fallen tree had caused two more big trees to go falling on their sides. Chase and Zuma stood motionless as they watched the trees fall and block their path, trapping them in an almost perfect square. "Bad news, Zuma. These tree trunks are too big and high to jump over. Plus, there's no way we could push them forward!" Chase said, leaning on the tree trunk to their left. Suddenly, Zuma saw something orange appear at the end of one of the trunks, and gasped. "Chase! Look out!" Zuma shouted as Chase saw what Zuma had seen and backed away from the tree trunk. Fire. Orange fire spread along the tree trunk from one to another until Chase and Zuma were completely surrounded by nothing but a big rock, and hot, dangerous flames. Now they all were in trouble. Luckily, Rubble saw the smoke from the flames, and ran to investigate. He saw Skye and she explained what had happened to Chase and Zuma. "Rubble! Get Ryder! Please!" Skye shouted to Rubble, worried about everyone's safety. "Okay, Skye! Rubble on the double- Waaaaahooo! ... Oh!" replied Rubble as he accidentally fell into a deep hole one of the trees had made when it had fallen over. "Help! I'm stuck in this hole, and I can't get out! It's too deep!" Rubble cried out. "Oh Rubble," Skye said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Our hero!" Chase exclaimed sarcastically as well. "Yes, and now the digger is stuck in a hole! Oh, the irony!" Zuma said getting a laugh from everyone. Meanwhile, back at the bay, Rocky was still hanging onto the rock that was sticking out of the water. He may have been out of the water, but he ended up getting hit by waves of water. Needless to say, he was not a happy camper. "If I get hit by one more wave, I'm going to-" Rocky said until he was interrupted by yet another wave hitting him, and getting him all wet. Rocky coughed out some water before exclaiming "Of course!" in disbelief. Next Chapter: Story: Marshall to the Rescue: Chapter 4: Marshall and Ryder Save the PAW Patrol Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Parts Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Episodes Focusing on Skye Category:Episodes Focusing on Rubble Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky